


Pharearthwormcy

by snail_satan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, References to Magnum P.I. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_satan/pseuds/snail_satan
Summary: An earthworm Pharmercy AU !!!





	Pharearthwormcy

**Author's Note:**

> This amazing work is written by my lovely friend Sasja!!  
> Thanks for letting me share these wonders to the world.  
> Love ya satan

Once upon a time, in an overwatch alternate universe far far away...

Where mchanzo is canon, and symmetra never gets play of the game...

Hidden somewhere in the earthly crust, a small city full of earthworms, live two beautiful wormy heroes that keep their city safe by slithering all over it.

This is the story of Angewormla and fareartha. AKA Angela Ziegler and Fareeha Amari.

''HELP HELP'' the worm citizens scream as the surface starts to shake and crumble "BIRD BIRD HELP HELP!!!''

''Shit.'' Fareeha mumbles as she's currently patrolling the clay walls of the city. ''already? it's barely even spring.'' She slithers down the walls and moves to the guard post. ''Angela, serious shit is going on, probably a bird, we gotta get up there.''

Angela stands up from her muddy desk and hastily grabs her gear. ''defrgt okay! Lets go!''

The two slither back to the walls and dig their way up the soil to reach the earthly surface. As they arrive, they can see the huge ass bird, large wings flapping angrily and it's sharp beak is repeatedly puncturing the ground.

''Holy shit'' Angela says, ''that bird is huge as fuck. How are we gonna do this?''

''Stay here. I'll sneak up behind it, when I give the sign, come to me.'' Fareeha says, already moving out to get behind the bird.

''Understood.''

As Fareeha finally is done slithering behind the bird(it took her 30 min for 2 meters), She yells at Angela ''OK NOW! ATTACK THE BERD''

Angela jumps up from her little nap, quickly moving to the bird and spazzing out to get it's attention (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOryCxJTOFw). The giant bird pauses it's digging and turns it's head to watch the small worm spaz beneath it. It raises a huge claw, aiming at the worm to murder it, but before the bird even gets the chance to move, it suddenly gets stabbed in it's neck, something that's the size of a needle.

It is fareeha that's currently stabbing the bird with a needle(that she somehow found on her way to the bird) and agressively singing the attack on titan opening. ''SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UDN WIR SIND DIE JAGER'' ''HA HA HA HA HA'' she yells in anger.

"That was GHEy" Angewormela said. "Oooh baby do me like that"

"what??" Fareeha said. "You want me to stab you with a needle? Like one of those worms ready to be dissected for a senior highschool biology class??"

"Yess daddeeyyy" angela moaned and slithered over to Fareeha. "Penetrate me daddeyyhhh"

"ok"

Fareeha fucked angela with the needle. Slithering her body around hers, and tightening hard like a Boa snek.


End file.
